Tell me you love me (title may change)
by JiggysAngel
Summary: It's a T/R/J/D. Well not really Dean *backspace*... Tristan is back from military school and Rory is developing feelings for him...Read, and tell me what you think.
1. Rory - 1, Tristan - 0

Rory Gilmore tapped her pencil on her desk. Usually she was into seventh period chemistry, but today all that was on her mind was Tristan. That cute blonde that usually sat in front of her in chemistry...ever since he left, Rory could not concentrate on anything, unless the topic was Tristan Dugrey.  
  
The bell rang signalling the end of school.  
  
Rory picked up her books and walked sluggishly to her locker. She put in her combination, and pulled, nothing. She pulled again, still nothing. She sighed an aggravated sigh and put in her combination again. She pulled once more, and still to her dismay, nothing.  
  
"Need some help?" asked a voice from behind her.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Rory said sarcastically putting in her combination once again.  
  
"I don't think your fine, it looks like to me you're having some trouble," the voice said.  
"Look..." Rory said turning around. She lost her voice when she saw who was behind her.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Mary?" asked Tristan Dugrey with his famous heart melting smile.  
  
"I... I thought you were at military school?!" Rory said.  
"I ran away," Tristan said seriously.  
Rory had a look of astonishment on her face,  
  
"I'm joking Mary, calm down, my parents thought I was tortured enough," Tristan said with a laugh.  
Rory sighed.  
"So what, no `hello'?" Tristan asked," No nice to see ya! How ya doing? I can't believe you're here,"  
  
Rory laughed. "Hello Tristan," she said, "Nice to see you! How are you doing? I can't believe you're here," Rory said the last part with a dull voice.  
"So, need some help with your locker?" asked Tristan.  
"If you don't mind," Rory said.  
Tristan banged on the locker with his fist and it flew open.  
"I see you developed muscles while at military school," Rory said.  
"Ha Ha, very funny Mary, I see you didn't develop a sense a humour while I was gone," Tristan said with a dry laugh.  
  
Rory gave him a un amused look.  
  
If you don't mind, I'll be going now," Rory said as she closed her locker, after she put her books in her bag.  
"Leaving so soon Mary?" Tristan asked.  
"Yes, I'm going to meet Dean at Luke's," Rory said.  
'Burn,' Tristan thought, `She's still going out with bag boy,'  
  
"See you tomorrow Tristan," Rory said.  
And with that Rory Gilmore walked away, leaving Tristan standing there speechless.  
  
She smiled to herself as she walked away. Rory - 1 Tristan - 0. 


	2. Angry

"Hey Dean sorry I'm late," Rory said as she sat down at their usual seat at Luke's. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jess watching them.  
  
"What took you so long?" Dean asked.  
"I had to finish something up at school," Rory lied, she bit her bottom lip.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Luke asked walking up to their table.  
"I'll have the usual Luke," Rory said.  
"I'll have some fries," Dean said.  
  
Luke came back with their food.  
"Thanks Luke," Rory said.  
Rory took a big bite out of her hamburger.  
  
Dean looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked once she was done her bite.  
"Have you ever thought of how much fat you're gaining by eating one of those?" Dean asked.  
Rory had to laugh, "Dean, you're staring to sound just like a girl." Rory said.  
"I'm serious Rory. You shouldn't be eating that everyday, your looking a little on the chubby side." Dean said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rory said a little too loud. Now Jess, Luke, and the rest of the diner's customers were watching.  
"Rory quite down," Dean said.  
  
"Dean, you're my boyfriend, you are not suppose to tell me that I look fat," Rory stood up; "You call this fat?"  
  
"No I'm just saying Rory, if you those everyday you WILL turn fat," Dean said.  
'Oh no. He was not going to go there. Not with her.'  
  
"Dean, I've been eating these for forever, and it seems to me that I'm not fat,"  
Rory said.  
  
"Rory lets just drop it," Dean said not wanting to argue anymore.  
  
"Yeah Dean, let's just drop it," Rory said as she picked up her bag and plate. She walked over to the counter.  
"Can I get this go please Jess?" She asked.  
"Sure," Jess said as he put it together for her.  
  
"Rory....," Dean said.  
  
"Thanks Jess," Rory said ignoring Dean,  
  
She picked up her bag and walked out of Luke's.  
  
She was angry at Dean. So angry, how could he say such a thing? 


	3. "Yes"

I just wanted to thank all of you guys who reviewed you rock! Check out my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
JiggysAngel aka Amanda.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rory burst into the house, like a hurricane.  
  
"Whoa, hunny what's wrong?" Lorelai Gilmore asked her daughter.  
  
"Dean," Rory said as she put down her bag.  
  
"What did Dean do this time?" Lorelai asked as she sat down at the table with a cup of coffee.  
  
Rory sat down at the table with her mother and started her story.  
  
"I just don't know what's gotten into him..." Rory said.  
"What is this the 5^th time this week he has said something about you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Probably more than 5^th," Rory said.  
  
"There is only one thing to do," Rory continued.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter.  
"Dump him." They both said it at the same time.  
  
"But, how should I do it?" Rory asked.  
"In front of a lot of people," Lorelai said with an evil grin.  
Rory laughed. "That be good.... but when? Like.... he gets out of school before me," Rory said.  
  
The Gilmore's thought in silence.  
  
"Don't you have that half day on Friday?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I do..." Rory thought trailing off.  
  
"I... I could surprise him at lunch, or um..." Rory thought.  
  
"Or you could surprise him after school... then lay it down in front of everybody, and maybe even get Lane in on it," Lorelai said.  
  
"Good idea mom," Rory said. "I'm going to go talk to Lane,"  
  
Friday  
  
Rory opened her locker, and pulled out all the books she needed.  
  
"Hey Mary," Tristan said.  
"Hi Tristan," Rory said without even turning around.  
  
"Rory, I was wondering..." Tristan trailed off.  
  
He called her Rory...  
  
Rory turned around and looked at Tristan.  
"Yes..." she said.  
"Would... would you ah... would you ah wanna go out with me... let's say on Saturday night... I mean I know you and bag boy.... ah I mean Dean are still going out... but it could be just as friends... if you wanted..." Tristan said.  
  
"I'd love too," Rory said.  
  
"Great," Tristan said relieved.  
Rory wrote down her address and her phone number, and handed it to Tristan.  
"Great," she said as she walked away.  
As Rory walked she cursed herself, she couldn't let Tristan in so easily. But if Dean found out, she didn't even want to think about what would try to happen. Oh sweet revenge, Rory thought. Wait she wasn't like this. She was supposed to be kind and nice, but revenge felt so good. Especially if Dean saw them together. Rory smiled to herself. 


	4. "We're Over"

Chapter Four  
  
Rory drove home in silence. She needed sometime to think. She liked Tristan. She really did. But there also was Jess, he was so mysterious, and he liked a lot of the same things, she did. Rory sighed loudly. Jess didn't like her though. Tristan did, or so she thought. If he didn't like her... then why would he ask her out? Rory thoughts were interrupted as a horn honked. Rory put her foot on the peddle and drove off.  
  
Rory checked herself over in the mirror; she had to look just right. She had to make Dean want her, to make Dean feel sorry about talking bad her. She blew a kiss to herself in the mirror and laughed. Dean was going to feel so bad...  
  
Rory took the jeep to Dean's school.  
  
She parked it, and waited by the front doors,  
  
She rethought what she was going to say to him... her thoughts were broken into by the bell, which made her jump.  
  
"Rory!" Lane called.  
"Hey Lane," Rory said.  
"So are you going to do it?" Lane asked.  
"Yup," Rory said.  
"Hey, Rory. Hey Lane," Dean called as he walked up to them.  
"Hi," Rory said quietly.  
"So what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I.... we need to talk," Rory said.  
"Sure, about what?" Dean asked.  
"Us." Rory said.  
  
"Us? What's wrong with us?" Dean asked.  
"We're.... we're over," Rory said with a stern look on her face.  
"But...why? Why Rory I thought we were perfect for each other?" Dean asked. A look of hurt flashed through his face.  
  
"Because Dean, I don't need to be treated like crap," Rory said.  
  
"I don't treat you like crap," Dean protested a little too loud.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you, but you do," Rory said.  
"Why? Any girl would want me! And now you're dumping me, I don't get it," Dean said.  
"Well Dean get it! I don't any girl can HAVE you, I DON'T want you!" Rory said.  
Now they had on lookers.  
  
Rory gave one last look at Dean and walked away, with Lane close behind.  
"That was good," Lane said.  
"Thanks... but I think I was too hard. What do you think?" Rory asked.  
"You were trying to get the point through, and he wouldn't get it, so you laid it down," Lane said. 


	5. Tristan Or Jess? Tell me what you think....

T/Rory? Or J/R?  
  
It's your vote that counts so review and tell me... should it be a t/rory or j/rory?!? It's up to you. So get your friends to read the story and then get them to review. Your vote counts. If you don't want to review email me at [1]sexyangelprincess@hotmail.com and put in the subject "vote".  
  
Well buh bye and Happy Reading  
  
JiggysAngel aka Amanda  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:sexyangelprincess@hotmail.com 


	6. The Date

I have some good news and some bad news!!  
I tailed the votes and……….  
Tristan: 38 and Jess: 10  
So I guess it's going to be Tristan and Rory. I hope you all still read my story! Maybe later after I'm done this one I'll re-write it but with Jess. How does that sound?!? Thanks so much for participating!   
  
Much Love  
  
Amanda  
  
p.s. Go check out my other stories!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rory smiled at herself in the mirror, as she pulled down her tight jeans, so there weren't any wrinkles in them. She heard a car pull up in the driveway, and reapplied her lip gloss. She wasn't going to make it look like she was ready all along, even if she was.   
  
The doorbell rang and Rory took a big breath in.   
  
She heard her mom open the door.  
  
"Hey, you must be Tristan… I'm Lorelai, Rory's mom," Lorelai greeted.  
  
Rory pulled on her addidas running shoes and walked out of her room.   
  
"Hey Tristan," Rory said as she walked up to her mother and Tristan.  
  
"Hey M…Rory," Tristan said.  
  
Rory cracked a smile.   
  
"Bye, mom," Rory said as she got her coat.   
  
"Bye," Tristan said.  
  
"Bye, you two, have fun!" Lorelai said. She watched them get down the steps and closed the door.  
  
"So, that's Tristan…" Lorelai said to herself as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
About an hour later the doorbell rang.   
  
Lorelai answered the door to see Dean standing there with a dozen red roses.   
  
"Hey, Lorelai, is Rory home?" Dean asked. He looked anxious, yet not ready at all.  
  
"No, Dean she isn't," Lorelai said.   
  
"Where… where is she?" Dean asked.  
  
"She's… on a date," Lorelai said the last part quietly.   
  
"SHE'S ON A DATE?" Dean said a little too loudly.  
  
"Yes, she just left an hour ago," Lorelai answered.  
  
"But how could she be on a date? We just broke up yesterday!" Now Dean was hurt and outraged.   
  
"She's on a date Dean. That's all I know," Lorelai said not wanting to tell him anymore.  
"Tell me about him," Dean said.  
  
"Well he seemed nice," Lorelai said. 'And Rory really likes him, and he's good looking,' Lorelai added in her mind.   
  
"Alright, you don't have to tell Rory about me being here," Dean said as he walked away.  
  
Lorelai closed the door and went into the living room. 'He still likes her' she thought. 


	7. The Fight

Chapter Six  
  
"She's such a slut!" Dean said.  
  
Jess stopped and listened.   
  
"You mean… she dumped you and then the next day she went out with another guy? Man that's bad," A guy Jess didn't know said.  
  
"Saturday night, I went over to her house and her mom said she had another date on Sunday," Dean said.  
  
'What a liar,' Jess thought. 'We were at the book store on Sunday.' Jess turned around.  
  
"Hey Dean… why don't you stop lying… just because you're ex girlfriend realized what an asshole you are doesn't mean you need to be calling her names…" Jess yelled.  
  
"Jess… why don't you butt out… no wonder you don't have any friends," Dean yelled back.  
  
Jess bunched his fists into balls.  
  
A group of chuckles came from Dean's group.   
  
Jess laughed loudly. "I'd rather have no friends, then friends like you," Jess said.  
  
"What'd you say?" Dean asked walking over to Jess.  
  
"Basically I called you a pig headed asswipe," Jess said with a smirk.  
  
Dean lunged toward him and hit Jess right in stomach.   
  
Jess punched him in the face.   
  
Dean didn't react fast enough, blood came pouring out of his nose, and tears started to swell up in his eyes.   
  
Jess pushed Dean to the ground and walked away.  
  
Dean ran after him and pined him from behind.   
He laughed as he punched Jess in the eye.   
  
"That's going to leave a mark," Jess grunted. "But not as long as this will," he continued to punch Dean numerous times in the stomach. He then gave him one last punch in the nose.   
  
"I hope I broke your nose," Jess whispered to him as he left Dean on the ground. Jess walked away head held high.   
  
As Jess left Dean was swarmed by his friends like a pack of bees. 


	8. The Aftermath

Hahaha you guys are so funny! "Who would be friends with Dean?" But the thing was who was he suppose to be talking to? Himself? I think not! I had to make the effect of the story. How could Jess hear him if he was talking to himself? There's a thinker. Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in the longest time! I promise I'll try to do it more often. I'm sorry times 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 etc. I Hope you like this story. I've been so caught up with my other stories, I've kind of forgotten about this one, but have no fear, I'm back!  
  
Amanda  
  
  
Chapter Seven – The Aftermath  
  
  
"Jess, can I get a coffee?" Rory asked as she sat down on a stool.   
  
"Sure," Jess said without looking up.  
  
He poured her a cup of coffee. She looked up at him and caught him looking at her.   
  
"Jess… Oh My God… what happened to your eye?" Rory asked touching Jess' eye. Jess flinched at her touch.  
  
"It's nothing," he said pulling her hand off his face and turning away.  
  
"Jess…" Rory said.  
  
"I got into a fight okay?!" Jess said.   
  
"With who?" Rory asked.  
  
"You don't know him," Jess lied.   
  
"Are you sure? Jess who would do this to you?" Rory asked.  
  
'You're ex boyfriend,' Jess wanted to say. "It's nothing okay? I got into a fight. You don't know the guy… so it doesn't matter," Jess said a little too meanly.   
  
A look of hurt flashed through Rory's eyes. She turned away.   
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Jess asked changing the subject.  
  
"I'm waiting for Lane." Rory said.  
  
Rory had finished her cup of coffee before Lane came in.  
  
"Hey Rory!" Lane said.   
  
"Hey Lane, ready to go?" Rory asked her.   
  
"Yup sure!" Lane agreed.   
  
Rory looked at Jess. "Bye," she said as she set her coffee cup down on the counter. She pulled her jacket on and walked away with Lane.  
  
"Bye," Jess said quietly as he watched Rory leave. What the hell was wrong with him? He then understood why he did things like this… push Rory away and stick up for her all the time. He liked her, he liked her a lot.   
  
Tristan lay on his back, looking up at his ceiling, he closed his eyes and all he saw was Rory. God, he was so glad he was back; he didn't know how he could've been away from Rory that long. He sighed as he rested his hand on his stomach, he closed his eyes and with a smile, the darkness that surrounded him portrayed with thoughts of Rory. (I hope that makes sense lol.)   
  
YES IT'S SHORT I KNOW... IT'S AN UPDATE THOUGH. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THANKS AMANDA 


End file.
